Tried and True
by 8-Tailed Crystalline Kitsunix
Summary: Rina Kalmine, an eleven year old girl meets the Legendary Guardian of History for a journey they'll never forget.
1. Rina's Heartbreak

A Pokemon fic. Yes, I am writing one. It's funny to me. Now, read it. Oh, and the standard symbols apply;

Italics- Thoughts

Quoted Italics- Pokemon to their trainer

A little girl stood by her best friend and partner, on the pier of Slateport City. The small partner agreed with a slight whimper and for such a little girl, a Pokemon partner wouldn't be necessary. However, this small, young girl has an interesting aura about her.

"Calina, why is Dad mad at me? I didn't do it! I love my dad!" the young girl spoke softly, on the verge of tears. Her body and heart destroyed, the only thing she felt was her left cheek stinging with the ebb of the harbor's wind, she knelt down and continued crying, as her partner only snuggled closer to her, providing some comfort for her dear friend.

Several hours ago, her father, a restaurant owner, had returned from work to find his home in slight disarray. There was toilet tissue on the couches and the floor, liquids spilled, food smeared on wall, and white paint on the television and the newly acquired rug from a very rich man.

_But you know what? Let's go visit Andrew. He lives in Lillycove. So... maybe he'll help us out? I don't have a home, and he did say if I ever needed some help, just let him know. He helped out a lot. He helped protected me from Team Magma and saved mine and Calinas' lives. I owe him something. And Kiari misses him an awful lot._

She held the purple and pink colored Pokeball in her palm and threw it upward into the air. The responding Pokemon flew high into the air and then stopped next to Rina. The Pokemon squealed and let the little girl on it's back, remembering it's master's advice: _Kiari's very friendly, but she's picky about who she lets on her back._

**Flashback**

"Rina! How dare you destroy the house while I was gone!" her father yelled, "Why do you continue being such a naughty girl? I asked you to clean your room, but you destroy everything else!"

"Calina and I were playing in my room! I didn't make this mess! It was Diane and her friends!" Rina responded, hoping that her father would believe her.

"Stop lying and tell the truth! Diane would never do this! You lied to me, and then you blame this on your sister?" he now stood over a crying Rina, yelling in her face. "You will learn your lesson. As of this moment, Rina Kalmine, you no longer are my daughter! I want you out of this house by sunrise. I can't live with a daughter who is nothing but lies!" Rina soon found herself flying across the room and bouncing on the floor, lying down face-first.

"Get up! I'm counting to ten. If you're not gone from this house-"

"But daddy! I didn't do it! I'm telling the truth!" she cried, "Please! Believe me!"

Her father backhanded Rina's face while she was on the ground. He punched the defenseless eleven year old several more times, before Rina passed out from the force of his attacks.

When Rina woke, she found herself on the ground, her Skitty (Yeah, I chose a Skitty as her partner! Got a problem?) Calina, mewling and trying to wake a battered and bruised Rina up, gathered what was in the nearby suitcase; probably what her father packed and began leaving across town to the harbor.

_Maybe I can find a better life, one without so much pain. She fell to the ground from the sheer pain of her injuries. I can make it, just me and Calina. We'll be just fine! Curse you, father, curse you, Diane. This is what you've done to me. I see why Mom left you- you drunkard loser! I hope I never see you again! I hate you and Diane!_

"Maybe we should get on the ferry to Lillycove, huh Calina?" Rina asked Calina. Calina whimpered twice and moved over to help Rina back to her feet.

After swaggering for a few more moments and failed attempts to reach her two feet, she slowly began to regain her balance and staggered along the street pathways. With the sun slowly setting, it didn't seem likely that anyone would notice her, anyways. Rina continued into an unfamiliar part of the city, and fatigue began to beat harshly on the broken spirited eleven year old.

_I can't move no more. I'm never going to make it! I'm too weak to do anything. Maybe if I go back to Dad and…take the blame for Diane's crimes, I might be able to stay in the house again. I know I haven't done anything wrong, but maybe this time I should accept that Diane's perfect. Maybe I should accept that MY life doesn't mean a thing to him, and just accept I'm a liar but... I haven't done anything wrong! Maybe I should ask the only true friend I have..._

"Calina, am I a bad person?" Rina tearfully asked. "Am I as bad as daddy and Diane say?" Rina sniffled and wiped her tears on her arm.

Calina looked at her friend and replied "_No Rina, you're perfect. Don't worry about them, they've hurt you enough._"

Rina picked up her partner, smiled and hugged Calina with all of her heart. Soon after, Rina fell asleep.

**At the Kalmine Residence**

"Hey dad? Where's Rina? We're supposed to go to the Aquarium today. I can't find her anywhere!" Diane asked. They had planned earlier to spend some time together. Diane really began to worry about her little sister more these days because of her father's behavior towards her. _I think getting her out the house would be a good thing. Besides, she's always loved the ocean_.

"Oh don't worry about that little liar." He answered.

"What did you do to her this time, dad?" She asked.

"I just disposed of that little nuisance... permanently." He coldly answered, putting special emphasis on the word "permanently".

Diane noticed the strands of brown hair and the small pool of blood on the white floor, belonging to her little sister._ He hit Rina pretty hard. Oh my God! He didn't!_ Slowly she mouthed out; "You didn't...kill her, did you?" _I'm so sorry, Rina. I hope wherever you are, you're safe. Please be safe, little sister. I'm so sorry this had to happen. I wish I had been home to save you from this. He killed my little sister! How could you, dad? How could you kill Rina? Rina didn't do anything. Please forgive me, Rina. Please forgive me for being such a lousy sister. I'm so sorry... it's all my fault, and now you're gone! Diane dropped to her knees and sobbed heavily with her face in her hands._

"Why are you crying, Diane?" he asked. "Surely you didn't care for that little brat, did you?"

"Shut up!" Diane screamed. "You... you killed my little sister! You killed your own daughter! How can you live with that? Okay, so yeah, we didn't always get along, but I'll admit it... Rina was my best friend in the world!" Diane's continued sobbing annoyed her father, which prompted him to stir slightly in his chair. After a few moments, he got up and grabbed Diane by her throat and began squeezing while Diane slowly blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

_Damn you, Diane! I hate your mother... you two look so much like her. Rina is a spitting image of that witch! I couldn't bear looking at her, she had to go. Poor Diane... I really had to put you under my control. The only way I could do it was to get rid of the brat. Now I can get that money. 700,000 -and that's just for Rina at eleven years of age! Diane's worth increases by every day she lives... I'm set for life. The longer Diane lives, better off I am. I'll have to kill her before she reaches college. Let's see... she sixteen now... I'll shank her when she's eighteen, right after her high school graduation. _

He picked Diane's unconscious body up and hoisted her over his shoulder, smiling. He walked into Diane's room and set her down on her bed. Afterward, he found several bottles of industrial strength bleach started to clean Rina's blood and from his hands and on the floor. _I may have to kill Rina tonight and Diane right after this. They're smarter than they let on, especially Diane. I know just who to call, my good friend Maxie._ He picks up the phone and dialed out to his friend, whom seemed delighted about the events of today.

Rina, staggering, falling every step of the way, continues to head toward the harbor. I never thought that Slateport was so big! They continued onward, through dark allies and city streets. Calina whimpered and stopped walking. Rina staggered back fifteen feet to help her exhausted comrade. Calina, tired from fatigue and starvation as well as Rina continued onward. They found a nearby corner store, and purchased some light food and some food to go. Behind her stood a man with a red hood on, ran up and snatched Calina from Rina and ran.

"Hey! Come back here!" she yelled after the man. She began running, and tried her hardest to keep up with him. But to no avail as he joined his comrades and they stood in front of Rina.

"Hey kid, we're Team Magma! Your Skitty now belongs to us! Pokemon like these aren't meant for the likes of you! Be happy that you've been relieved by Team Magma!" the thief said. He began laughing.

"Give Calina back!" Rina yelled. "Please? I haven't done anything wrong. Give her back to me, she's mine!"

The three men laughed some more, mocking Rina's pleas to give Calina back to her. Then two of the men held a pokeball in their hand. Rina stood strong against them, not wavering to get Calina back. Rina moved forward and tried to pry Calina free but to no avail.

"This kid's resilient. She doesn't know when to quit! Ha ha ha! Let's get her!" the lead grunt smirked and the two others stepped forward, removing Calina and the head grunt away from Rina.

_How am I supposed to get Calina back now? I can't fight Team Magma, and I can't certainly let them have my Calina! I need someone's help! I'm sorry, Calina... I'm so weak. If I were stronger, I'd pound them!_

"Hey, Team Magma let the Skitty and the little girl go." A voice called from the shadows.

"Who are you?" the grunt leader yelled. "This is our business. The little kid here was donating her Pokemon to us cause."

"Is that true, little one?" the voice asked.

"No! They stole my-" Rina's mouth was quickly shut by one of the grunts covering it. She bit him and scratched and ran back several feet into the protective arms of a teenager. _Who is this guy? Please let him be a good guy! Please save my Calina._

"It's okay, little one. I'll take care of Team Magma." The teenager stepped forward, Rina by his side and stopped just steps in front of them. "Let the Skitty go. You want some real Pokemon?"

"Go! Deal with him!" the grunt leader yelled. The two others grabbed and threw their Pokeballs.

"Go! Numel!"

"Go Zubat!"

_How is he going to handle two Pokemon at once? This guy is foolish! This kid is way over his head. No way a guy can handle two Pokemon a once!_

"Whoa! A two on one? Hey, I didn't think this was going to require this type of fight. Alright then..." the teenager suddenly smiled when he picked his two Pokemon. "Go, Grovyle and Vibrava!" he quickly smiled at his two friends and then quickly took the battle into his own hands. _Alright, I guess Kiari will be here soon. So, I better make this quick. Let's see, the one with the Skitty must obviously be the leader._

"Ha ha ha! Numel, Ember attack! Burn that Grovyle!" the first grunt yelled.

"Vibrava, Dragonbreath!" The teenager commanded. "Keep its attacks away from Grovyle!" Grovyle dodged the sparks of heat on its own and began running towards the Zubat. "Grovyle, Agility!" The two Pokemon worked together, as Grovyle moved closer to Zubat, the Zubat responded with a Wing Attack.

"Grovyle, Slam now!" as commanded, the Grovyle, dodged the wings of the Zubat, grabbed it, and slammed it harshly onto the ground, knocking it out.

"Grrr! I can't believe a punk like you beat me!" the second grunt growled at Rina forcefully.

Vibrava's Dragonbreath attack faired very well against the Numel's Ember attack. They kept going for several moments, until the Numel's Ember began dying out and as a result, Vibrava's Dragonbreath connected a direct hit, badly damaging the Numel and paralyzing it at the same time. (Technically, it should be burned and paralyzed, BUT Nintendo didn't wanna add multiple statuses. Just imagine a confused, frozen, and poisoned Pokemon! shivers at the thought)

"Grovyle, Agility!" The Grovyle bashed into Numel, knocking it over, and out the fight.

Defeated, the Team Magma grunts ran away, with Rina following close behind. A cry in the sky alerted the teenager as he jumped into the air, and was swept up by another Pokemon. He quickly spotted a fallen Rina, crying and hoping to get her Skitty back.

"Kiari, head towards the little girl, please be gentle." The Pokemon nodded and slowly flew downward and in a quick process, scooped Rina up from the ground onto the back on the Pokemon.

_How did I get into the air! Wait, it's the teenager again! What Pokemon is this? No, it couldn't be! I only dreamed of seeing one of these! Who is this guy? And what does he want with me and Calina?_

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Seems like they're faster than I gave them." Kiari squealed and smiled at Rina and nudged its trainer. The grunts had run a good fifty feet before Kiari squealed again and told her master she'll get their attention.

"Oh no... Kiari, don't hurt them!" the flying Pokemon began glowing. "Hey kid... hang on to me tightly! Kiari, Sky Attack!"

Rina nodded and held on tightly. The Pokemon flew fast, and then a huge gust of wind knocked over the three grunts, freeing Calina from the grunts' grip and into the teenagers' hands as they flew past. After leaving the grunts to bask in their defeat, the teenager instructed his Kiari to land at the nearest hotel. Reunited with her best friend, Rina held onto Calina as the teenager smiled.

_Yeah, they belong together. I wonder why she was walking down here by herself. It's unlike many people to hang in these parts. She's a cute little thing. Too bad I have to leave her here. I can't stay in Slateport. I need to get back home in Lillycove immediately. By the looks of her bruises, someone or something roughed her up pretty badly. I'm glad I could help her out. I wonder if she's ever seen some of the Pokemon I own._

"Oh thank you so much! Thank you for rescuing my Calina! I wish I could repay you, Mr..." Rina said happily.

"The name's Andrew. Andrew Becardo. This is my best friend, Kiari, an Altaria." He replied. "She's very friendly, just don't expect fly on her, she's quite picky about who gets to ride on her back." Kiari squealed and continued flying.

"My name's Rina..." she sadly said, "Andrew?" she snuggled up to him while he looked at Rina's hurt and scared green eyes.

"What is it?" he asked concerned. _I'll do anything you ask. Whoever did this to you hurt you so much, I gotta help! Such a beautiful young girl, and she has so much to live for. And she has no one left to turn too. I want to help in any way I can._

"Thank you for your help. You're my hero." She fell asleep.

_Rina, I'm glad I could help you. Maybe I'll head home tomorrow. Right now, my "damsel in distress" needs my help right now._

"Kiari? Can we go to Lillycove tomorrow?" Andrew asked. Kiari squealed in disagreement. "Please? Can we at least make sure Rina and her Skitty are safe?" Andrew pleaded.

"_But Flucentra and Ayane are expecting us tomorrow…_" The pokemon chirped.

"I know… but we need to make sure this girl is okay. I'll take responsibility if Flucentra yells at us." He replied.

"_You mean it! You'll take the heat for me?_ _Then yeah, let's make sure she's okay._" Kiari chirped and nudged her master.

_Thanks, Kiari. I know you're not used to this, but she really needs some help. If we can get her in the right direction, I think Rina will be just fine. But first, let's get Rina to a hospital, these bruises are awful._

"Kiari, get to the hospital." the Altaria agreed and flew quickly to the Slateport Hospital.

The receptionist was currently on the phone with someone when she noticed Andrew carrying a battered and bruised Rina into the hospital. "Umm Sue? Hold on..." she dropped the phone and ran over to Rina and Andrew.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" the receptionist asked. "What the heck got ahold of her?"

"Please help her. I happened to find her trying to get her Pokemon back from Team Magma. Maybe they did this to her." But I think it was someone else, like maybe her parents or older siblings.

"I'll get someone down here immediately." She quickly ran behind the phone and called the emergency department. "We have an emergency! A little girl is really badly hurt. Cuts and bruises everywhere!" she quickly hung up and ran back to Andrew and Rina.

"How long before...?"

A medical crew quickly arrived; helping Andrew put her on a carrier, and retreating towards the medical room. A half hour passed, and both the receptionist and Andrew were allowed access to Rina's room. Patched up and looking like a toy that's lost one too many battles with a German Sheppard, quietly they walked in, smiling in hopes of Rina's safety.

_Thank goodness that little girl is alright. She needed this kind of help. I wonder who she is. We won't be able to find some information until she wakes up. Maybe the young man who brought her in could provide some information._ The receptionist smiled and turned to Andrew. "Excuse me, mister..."

"Her name is Rina. I am Andrew Becardo. We just met about a half-hour ago. She was like this when I found her. I don't know her last name or where's she's from. Maybe she's from around here?" Andrew answered. "I'm from Lillycove City, and I was visiting the new restaurant in town."

_Rina? That name sounds familiar. Rina... where have I heard that name before? Hmm... It took the receptionist a moment to piece it together. Rina... isn't she the daughter of a restaurant owner? Wait a sec! Oh my god! This is Rina Kalmine! Lode's daughter! She nodded and thanked Andrew, and then ran out the room to place a telephone call to Rina's father, Lode Kalmine._

Andrew released Kiari, Grovyle, and Vibrava from their Pokeballs and took a nearby chair next to Rina's bed. The Pokemon conversed between them, and then turn to Andrew and Rina. Kiari nuzzled close to Rina and went to sleep. Grovyle stood by Andrew against the wall, and Vibrava fell asleep on Andrew's lap. _Thank you for giving me my own special someone. I'll protect her... seems I'm her "Guardian Angel". And just to think, Kiari and I would've never came around to Slateport if we didn't come to see Captain Stern. But first, I'll have to find her parents. Maybe I can find out some info, like as to why she's alone and what happened to her. But for now, I'll take care of you, Rina. Kiari seems to have taken a liking to you, Rina... That's good, because I need to travel to Lillycove alone. Kiari will protect you and she'll make sure you're safe_.

"Hey Kiari?" the Altaria nodded slowly. "You wanna stay with Rina while I go to Lillycove? She needs someone to protect her. I'll leave Grovyle to help you, too." Kiari pecked Andrew's leg and nodded of to sleep. _I'll take that as a "maybe"_. _Hmm... maybe if I gave Kiari something really good, she just might do it..._

"Okay, I'll let you bring Rina over to our ranch." Kiari hummed a sweet tune and nuzzled back with Rina. _I guess she likes the deal. Kiari loves visitors and loves to show people around as well. But don't get on her bad side, she'll hurt you badly. Actually... I met Kiari in a very similar manner to Rina. It was three years ago, when I was..._

Andrew fell asleep, remembering the time when he first met his best friend, unaware that both his and Rina's hands were joined together by a very happy pokemon.

However, that will be discussed at a later chapter. Well... I included Andrew in this story because he's the only character I know who could pull this off, and still help. Besides, you'll see why his role was necessary in this story. What about Lode and Diane? What's his connection with Maxie of Team Magma? And what about the receptionist? Does her call endanger both Rina and Andrew? Well... find out in Chapter Two- Kiari's Friends. Please R&R! If this is good or bad, just tell me.


	2. Kiari's Friends Andrew the Hero

Hey there! It's something different, as I'm still going to continue writing this Pokemon fic. Don't ask me why, but I am. Maybe I do have a soft spot after all! Eh, crazy, two fics in a week!

Last chapter, Andrew Becardo found a helpless eleven year old girl named Rina Kalmine, in distress and under attack in Slateport City. Visiting from Lillycove, he and his Pokemon partners protect Rina and her Skitty from being kidnapped.

I originally had decided to make it a one-shot lime with Rina being 16, but my lovely daughter asked me to make it longer and Rina younger when we were on the phone last night. So, at my daughter's request, I'm still writing. Yeah, I'm a student in college taking orders from his daughter.

What can I say- I'm a nice dad after all. Remember, I DO NOT own Pokemon! I can't say that I wanted too, either, otherwise it'd be just a tad more difficult more difficult. Please give me more reviews! Also, I'm not sure what monetary unit is used in Pokemon, so all amounts will be as is. I think it's zen, but I could be horribly wrong.

­­­­­­­­­­­­Tried and True Kiari's Friends Part One- Andrew the Hero

­­­­­­­A vaguely familiar voice flashed into Andrew's mind as he slept. He was wondering what it was, and simply opened his eyes, to find the receptionist from last night hovered above his face. She looked worse for wear. _I guess she's been up all night watching Rina and I. I gotta thank her for that. I have to somehow repay her for her work, she knows she didn't have to do this for Rina and me, but because she did, her noble deed shouldn't go unrewarded._

"Mr. Becardo, do you know you've just helped Miss Rina Kalmine, Lode's Kalmine's daughter? He's the owner of the restaurant you were at earlier." The receptionist asked, introducing Rina's father to Andrew. Andrew yawned and stretched slightly, wary of Kiari's position and the state of stupor he was in. "Mr. Kalmine is at the front desk, he'd like to speak with you." With that, she returned back to her post at her desk.

_Wait a second... did she just say her **father?** What's going on?_ Andrew jolted fully awake, returning both Grovyle and Vibrava into their Pokeballs. But before he decided to return Kiari, she pecked his leg, telling him to leave her be. Andrew stood up, and walked towards Rina's prone body. _She's such an angel when she's like that. Please don't wake up, Rina. I have to talk with your father before you do._ He lightly kissed her cheek and left out the room. Little did Andrew know, Rina was already woke, and blushed after the sentiment placed onto her. She pet Kiari's head and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, in the front hall/receptionist desk, Andrew walked in, to notice a very muscular man, with short brown hair dark green eyes. He turned to Andrew and hugged him in a tight embrace, showing thanks for Rina's safety. He let Andrew go, and eyed the young teenager.

"You must be Andrew Becardo! I thank you for saving my little girl! She had us worried!" Lode said, thankfully.

"Us?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, you see Rina has an older sister." He answered, "Diane? Where are you? Come meet the young man who saved Rina's life!" A young woman, about Andrew's age walked over to Andrew and hugged him. In his ear she whispered something, and Andrew nodded, knowing all too well what it meant. Her silky long brown hair brushed against Andrew and chuckled in a little schoolgirl fashion. She walked back over to her seat by the receptionist, while Andrew turns his attention to Lode Kalmine, Rina's father.

"Mr. Kalmine-" Andrew started.

"Please, call me Lode." He interrupted.

"I have a question to ask of you."

"I think I know already. Why did Rina go out at night on her own?" Lode asked. The disturbed look in Andrew's eyes admitted this was the question.

"I found her trying to get her Skitty from Team Magma." Andrew said, "But she had numerous scrapes, bruises, and cuts. Do you know what may have happened?"

"Not at all, Andrew." He answered, "When I got back home, Rina was gone and Diane was looking for her. We called the neighbors and her friends ... but she was nowhere to be found." Andrew looked at Diane, who had her head dropped down. _Somehow, Diane's story is otherwise. But what is she trying to tell me? There is something fishy about this..._

"I see." Andrew said. "So you called the authorities?" Lode nodded.

"When Officer Jenny called us at 1:30 last night, we were relieved. She had received word that Rina was in the hospital." he continued, "I wanted to visit right away, but Officer Jenny said that we can visit in the morning because there weren't any serious injuries."

"I understand." Andrew answered. "Well... I'm going to the bathroom... I'll finish talking when I'm done." Andrew signaled Diane with his fingers and then pointed down a nearby hall. Andrew walked down the hall and then turned left.

Diane walked over and pulled Andrew's arm. They had walked a good distance before Andrew had finally regained control and stopped. Diane's eyes were pleading with Andrew's to help and to listen. Andrew sighed and looked at Diane.

"Andrew?" she asked. "I can't thank you enough for saving my little sister. I am forever in your debt." She paused before sniffling. Andrew pulled her closer and Diane began sobbing.

"Diane?" he whispered. "Is Rina in danger?"

"Yes. And so am I. He's going to kill us, Andrew. I'm scared; he's going to kill us both! Last night he had hit Rina and beat her. He later on choked me and I blacked out. Andrew, you made a huge mistake last night. Now that he knows Rina is alive... he'll torture us both until we die!" Diane's sobbing became uncontrollable, and she broke down crying.

Andrew, appalled to say the least, felt horrible. He knew how Lode had lied, but to **this degree!** _The children in his custody are just toys for his amusement. Diane and Rina don't have a tomorrow! He'd kill them as soon as they got home! Oh my goodness, can this really be happening? I have to get them out of here!_

"Diane, why does he hate you both?" Andrew asked softly. "Is it because you've hurt him in the past?"

"It's because we were born. He hates our mother because she divorced him, and now because we remind him of her, we wanted to kill us. The only thing that's stopping him is that Rina and I have financial packages on our heads. He thinks of us as money, Andrew. Not as children. He tried to kill Rina off for 700,000! I'm worth close to a million, and my value increases each passing day! So this money issue is making our lives hell! Andrew, I have a favor to ask of you. Rina and I are going to leave with our father. Can you please get Rina somewhere safe? Get her away from my father? Somewhere? Please? I beg of you! I need to know if she's safe. I could care less what happens to me." She sobbed some more. Diane then leaned on Andrew's chest, as she soaked Andrew's shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her body gently, providing comfort for her.

"But Diane... where can I possibly take Rina?" he whispered.

"With you! Come on! She'll grow and adapt." Suddenly Andrew was reminded of Rina's words from last night: _Andrew, you're my hero._

"But what about you?" Andrew argued.

"Andrew, I am prepared to die. I only have Rina left in this world. Don't say it. Andrew, I am as good as worm food now." She stated. "Please? I love my little sister more than I do life! I'll do anything you want, just name it... just please protect Rina!"

_Diane... your tears and pleas for help will not fall on deaf ears, but I cannot let you sacrifice yourself to protect Rina. Let me do that. I'll let Rina take Kiari and instruct Kiari to take Rina to Lillycove. Diane and I will have our work cut out for us. We'll have to leave tonight for this to work. I hope I can get tickets for the S.S. Tidal!_

"Diane? What time does your father leave for work?" Andrew asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm getting Rina out of here." Diane's heart skipped a beat as she heard these words. "But I have to get you out of here, too." A pout of protest from Diane resulted in Andrew's next words, "I won't let Rina lose the only family she's got. She called me her hero, and I plan on doing right by her. I live in Lillycove City. There is a ranch nearby where my assistant, daughter, and I live. We own the ranch and many different Pokemon. However, Rina has to leave first."

"How... are we supposed to get Rina away first?"

"My partner, Kiari likes Rina. She'll fly Rina across the sea to Lillycove. We'll take the S.S. Tidal. However, we'll have our work cut out for us, because we have to make Rina cooperate. She may not leave knowing that the two of us are staying behind."

"I'll talk to her." Diane said. "I owe Rina an apology. It's my fault this whole mess happened. You're right, Andrew. I have to do right by my little sister. My father is probably in her room now, probably trying to find a different way to kill her."

"Diane, meet me at the Aquarium tonight at six thirty. Survive any way you can until then. Rina's stuck here, so I'll kidnap her. But that's all I can do. I can't promise that I can get us both out of here. But in the meantime, I got some work to do." Andrew said. "Understand?" Diane sniffled and slowly nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart. I promise that I'll get Rina to safety."

"And I'll do everything I can to stay alive until you come. Please don't be late." She dried her tears and walked away from Andrew.

"Are you going to visit Rina?" he asked, hoping to figure this sixteen year old out. "If you are, the elevator's behind me, she's in room 228." She walked past him and entered the elevator. _I hope you can get Rina to cooperate, Diane. Otherwise, my plan will fail, and I'll have not only you and Rina gone... I'll also lose Kiari! Lode's still up front, waiting for me! I have to stall for Rina and Diane. I don't know what's going on, but I have to help in any way possible!_

He waked back around the corner to find Lode, talking with the receptionist. She feigned interest, but saw Andrew and nodded. She knew the young man was troubled. His disposition in this whole mess was an innocent bystander, helping out the one in distress. In this case, Rina's tortured and troubled day. Of course... she figured out something as well_- Andrew loves Rina. He would do anything to protect her; even if it meant keeping her away from home for a couple of days. I wish I had someone like him around. Andrew's nineteen years old, lives in Lillycove City, and has a three year old daughter named Ayane. He has an assistant, Miss Flucentra Mineral, daughter of Mayor Herman Mineral. That's what these reports say. Seems he's had a heck of a medical history. Broken limbs...bruised ribs...destroyed spine! What does this guy do for a living? Stop cars with his bare hands! Now if this thirty-five year old man would stop hitting on me! I don't want a man in my life right now._

"As I was saying Mr. Kalmine, I cannot leave my post right now. You can visit Rina. I'm on duty until later on tonight." She said, trying to avoid Lode's advances.

"Oh come on! I'll treat you right!"

"Hey! Isn't that Andrew?" she asked out of desperation. Lode turned his head and smiled.

"The man of the hour," Lode said. "I like this guy. I think he'd be a good husband for Diane."

"Well... I don't know about that one, Lode." Andrew answered. "I have a daughter." Andrew flashed them the picture of Ayane, a lavender-haired cutie pie. "And I'm only nineteen. Kinda young, don't you think?"

"Give Diane a couple of years." He answered. "She'll be a very good wife for you."

"Anyways. Umm... Miss..."

"The name is Florence, Delilah Forence." The receptionist answered.

"Right. Can I speak with you about Rina's finances? I'll have to pay you guys for your work..." Andrew said. "If that's okay with you, that is." She nodded and moved from her desk. "Lode, I'll handle Rina's expenses. You can take Diane home after you've visited Rina. I'll bring her home later on tonight, okay?" _It sounds crazy, but it just might work._

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on! If you want me to be a good husband, let me be a good man and take care for my little sister." Andrew countered. _If this doesn't work, Rina's dead! And I still have to find a way to get Delilah something for her trouble. She's done **way** too much for us, and I think she deserves some type of reward. It's the only way I can still save her! Please buy it! Come on! Buy the "golden boy" story! You want me to marry Diane? Well let me be a help to you by taking care of Rina, too!_

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Lode answered. "When we're done with Rina, you'll bring her home. Looks like I don't have to close the restaurant today." He walked over towards the elevator and pushed the button. "Thanks, Andrew."

"Delilah? I have a favor to ask of you." Andrew said. "I need you to listen to what I have to say carefully. Promise me you won't flip out or tell the authorities."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Rina and Diane are being abused by Lode. They're currently kept captive as living bounties. I need your help to get them both to my place where he can't follow." He said. "You didn't tell him where I was from, did you?" Andrew asked.

"No."

"Good. He can't find Rina and Diane. I'll just tell him I brought Rina home, but I don't know what happened after that. Delilah, I appreciate your help and everything you've done for Rina and myself. The last thing I ask is if you would kindly go on a date with Lode, so I can get Rina and Diane outta here? Please? You don't have to accept. But if you do, I need an answer now."

"Andrew, I'll gladly help them." She smiled and kissed Andrew's cheek. _My he's cute. I wish I was a little younger. I'd ask him out myself._ "I do wish for two things, Andrew."

"Name them."

"One, to be your daughter's babysitter, the other, is to be compensated for this date of mine."

"Does five thousand settle well with you?" Andrew asked. "And I'll even pay you an additional twenty-five hundred for letting me stay overnight."

_Seventy-five hundred? That's a lot. He's being awful generous! In fact, that's more than my **normal paycheck!**_

"Of course! It's very thoughtful of you, Andrew." She answered. "You're such a sweet young man."

"Hmm... I seem to get that a lot, Delilah." He quickly added. "Maybe that's how I was raised; to defend the weak and innocent."

"You've made your mother proud, Andrew." She added. Andrew simply put a card on the table. Upon further inspection, it was under Herman Mineral's name. "Oh my..." Andrew shushed her and she swiped the card over the viewer and withdrew fifteen thousand.

"Now, call Lode and say that you'll go on a date tonight. Please, Delilah. If I don't get Rina and Diane out of town tonight, they're going to die!" Andrew pleaded. "Understand?"

"Yes. But remember-"she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll let you be Ayane's babysitter." He said. _I just hope that you'll entertain Lode long enough for me to get Rina and Diane out. Rina will have to leave two hours before us. I'll get tickets for a seven o'clock ferry. We'll need to do this quickly._ He walked away from Delilah and to the snack machine. _Better get something to eat. I'll have some money to spend. I'll pay Herman back as soon as I get some more trainer battles. Or in this case... someone wants to take my ranch. And win Flucentra's heart. Interesting enough, Flucentra will only go if I give her away in a Pokemon battle. As of yet, no one's been able to beat me. There were some close trainers, but they faltered at the last moment... Hopefully... I can get Rina and Diane away..._

Okay! I had to end here! Wanna know about Rina's reunion with Lode and Diane? Just wait until the next chapter Kiari's Friends Part 2- Rina the Broken Child. Please review! I miss my daughter so much...

All of my stories cross each other, as they all add up to Andrew/Dueceyune's life. Think of all of my fics as different dimensions that Andrew has traveled.


	3. Kiari's Friends Rina the Broken Child

And yet, I live with my decisions. Eh, after re-editing and reposting the first 4 chapters of my story, I have to writ out the rest of it. It's actually gonna be pretty good, if people can help on the way it steers.

**Kiari's Friends Part 2: Rina the Broken Child**

_What's wrong with me? Why am I scared to see my little sister and best friend? Why am I nervous? Probably because of Andrew... He's put my life in danger, and then orders me around, how dare him! I loved what he did for me. Why do I have the feeling that Rina hates me? No... she is afraid and hates me. It's a fact, my best friend and little sister hates my guts. I'm so sorry, Rina. Please, give me one more chance. Please?_

Diane became nervous as the elevator continued to the second floor. She knew what needed to be done before it became too late. She ran to Rina's room, only to find her awoke on her bed, paying attention to a blue and white cloud-like Pokemon. The Pokemon noticed this, and quickly pecked Diane in a fury, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it! Ow! Please stop! I'm begging you, stop!" Diane yelled. She curled up in a ball while the Pokemon furiously attacked her. "Ow! Please stop hurting me! I'm sorry!"

"Kiari, stop." The small voice commanded. "Diane, what are you doing here?" Kiari stopped its barrage of pecking and flew back in front of Rina as if it were her bodyguard. Slowly, Diane, slightly bruised from a Fury Attack from an angry Altaria, rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Rina." Diane answered. Rina jerked back, as if she was hit again by her father.

_You're sorry! **You're SORRY?** That's all you wanted to say? After all the pain and torture you and Dad put on me, you're **sorry?** I can't believe you. You've done nothing to prove this. You're probably speaking just to hear yourself talk. I don't care! You're just as bad as he is... lying and telling people what they want to get what you need... You've probably did this to Andrew too. Poor guy, he's so kind and sweet and friendly... and so is Kiari. They've done nothing to deserve this._

"How dare you say "I'm sorry", Diane!" Rina yelled. "How dare you... you... monster! You stared and laughed at me...let him hurt me and torture me... how dare you apologize to me! I should let Kiari beat you."

"Please listen, Rina. I really did badly as a sister to you. I know you're in this mess because of me. I'm such a bad sister. I'm a horrible person. If I-"

"If you'd **what?**" Rina interrupted. "If you told him to stop, he would've listened? No, Diane. It's not that simple. Dad hates me, and so do you. You're a horrible liar, Diane! You're no longer my sister!" Kiari growled, putting emphasis on her words.

"Please, Rina." Diane pleaded, hoping to get her point across. "Please believe me. I don't have anything left in this world besides you." She sighed and hung her head downward "I have nothing left and Dad's trying to kill us both."

_I figured that out, you dolt! Wait a moment, what do you mean by "us"? You're so damn selfish...how did you figure this out, huh? Dad wants to kill me, eh? He's certainly gotten away with a lot._

"What are you talking about? You're perfect! You're the perfect daughter, Diane!" Rina praised her sarcastically. _I'm just some junk. _Rina quietly added. _The only two friends I have are Andrew and Kiari. They appreciate me. I'll do anything to keep them._

"Sad." Diane remarked, "Why is that good-natured Altaria protecting you? You've never owned a Swablu."

"First of all, Kiari is her name. Second, she belongs to Andrew. Third, she's my friend; unlike you... she cares for people." Rina bitterly answered. "Kiari, will you escort this **girl** out of my room?"

"Please, Rina... you have to listen to me!" Diane said, looking at Kiari's scowl getting meaner by the second. "Rina... I love you. I really love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I have been a bad sister to you, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Please, give me one more chance." Diane dropped to her knees. Kiari stopped and looked to Rina. Rina scoffed and then turned her head to Diane, who layed in a crumpled heap on the side of her bed.

_I've never seen Diane like this. Could she really mean what...she says? Does she really love me? I've always loved you, Diane. Why did you treat me so badly? Why do you hate me? Why have you and Dad...why have you turned against me? Why can't we be a happy family? Huh?_

"I just want one chance to make things right, to be the sister I'm supposed to be. I know you want me in your life, Rina. I want to make things better between us. Please, you have to believe me. I would do anything to get just..." she began sobbing. "I would do anything to be your sister again. Can I have one more chance, Rina?"

"You have taken everything from me...my happiness, my innocence, and my freedom. How can I trust you, thief! You stole my life! Diane... I really liked you. I really wanted you in my life... but you've taken everything away... how you dare try to take what little I have left!" Rina cried. "You took everything... I'm nothing, Diane. I have nothing left, and nothing to give." Rina began crying, an act Kiari didn't approve of. She floated to Rina's side, nudging her "master" in comfort.

_I really did. I had Rina take the blame for all my mistakes and even then, she still loved me. What was I thinking? How could I have ever done such a thing to someone I love so much! I see why you don't trust me. If I were you, I wouldn't, either. I've abandoned you, mistreated you, and betrayed you so many times... I deserve what she said to me. Dad has... changed since this... but he's always hated us..._ Diane held herself in contempt...little did Diane know, she had begun crying.

"Diane?" Rina asked. "Diane?" Several sniffles and a small groan from returning to her feet was Rina's reward.

"Rina, I have no right to convince you otherwise. But I do want to inform you of this: Dad's not going to quit until both of us are dead. You're worth 700,000. I'm well... well over a million... and Andrew's trying to save our lives by risking his own and Kiari's...and probably that receptionist, too. Rina, we don't hate you! We want to love you. I love you... and I would do anything to prove it. Anything to protect you, even if Andrew and I die before you're safe." Rina realized what everyone was doing for her.

_They're giving their lives to save me! Oh God... what have I done? Why didn't I believe you? No! Andrew and Kiari are risking their lives for me? Why? I'm not worth it...Diane... I'll give you one more chance, but you'll never be forgiven._

"Do you realize what Andrew is putting on the line for you, Rina? He's putting up the lives of his Pokemon, his three year old daughter, and his own life to help you. He's going to give his life, and you don't care... I should tell him." Diane said, and began to leave out the door.

"You mean... he's... no! Kiari! Why didn't you tell me!" Rina questioned the Altaria. Kiari turned away and chirped a few times.

"_I didn't know, Rina, honest._"

"Rina... I'll tell Andrew if you're going through with this. But he said you'll have to leave before we do."

"When are you two leaving?" Rina curiously asked.

"Seven in the evening." Diane answered. _I hope she believes me now. She has to! She just has to... Please!_

"Diane, I'll do it. I'll... I'll give you one more chance." Rina admitted. _If Andrew and Kiari are going to risk their lives to get me to safety... then I will do what they ask. Anything to be away from them, I'll do it. Even if that means... giving Diane one more chance._

"Thank you Rina. I really appreciate it." Diane happily said.

"But you'll never be forgiven." Rina added coldly.

"That's okay with me, Rina. One day, I just may have the chance to be forgiven." Diane answered. With that said she turned to Rina, smiled and left out the door and into the hallway.

_I hope... oh god..._ As soon as Diane walked out, she walked into none other than their father, Lode. He smiled and opened the door to Rina's room. _I pray for you, Rina. Please be careful... I love you._

And that's it for this part. For right now, Rina seems to have given Diane one chance to prove herself worthy of... anything. It's kinda sad, really, when you think about how Rina and Diane reacted with one another. Don't worry... I plan on making the next part less emotionally straining on my part. Kiari's Friends Part Three- Diane the Hopeful. Please review!

This is Kiari's Friends Part Two, Rina the Broken Child. I don't own and wish not to own Pokemon. The story belongs to me, and the idea originated from my daughter. I've only put her idea into words. That's all.


	4. Kiari's Friends Diane the Hopeful

Hello again! This is SnakeBlade once again. Yeah, I delayed a lot of work, and for the first time in my life, I realized my life is going is either get stricter, or so… so harsh that I could lose everything that's going my way.

The reason for the delay on this fic is that I really didn't have an idea where to go. I mean, I still have the main story of getting Rina and Diane to Lillycove and all. I really think that I've found my inspiration again. Unfortunately, it runs at a bad time…

To everyone who commented, I'm sorry for the wait, I've chosen to write this next chapter while packing up to go back home. Well… it just makes me lightheaded. Still my love for my daughter Tairena fuelled me to continue. Weird, people prefer to email us to review… but anyways, thanks for reviewing, because I just might continue making this a heavily fluffy fic just for cuteness (that and the fact I just might make Rina a trainer). Also, if any Pokemon "voices" their opinion, it will be quoted and italicized.

**Prelude from Kiari's Friends Part Two Rina the Broken Child**

"Diane?" Rina asked. "Diane?" Several sniffles and a small groan from returning to her feet was Rina's reward.

"Rina, I have no right to convince you otherwise. But I do want to inform you of this: Dad's not going to quit until both of us are dead. You're worth 700,000. I'm well… well over a million… and Andrew's trying to save our lives by risking his own and Kiari's…and probably that receptionist, too. Rina, we don't hate you! We want to help you. I love you… and I would do anything to prove it. Anything to protect you, even if Andrew and I die before you're safe." Rina realized what everyone was doing for her.

_They're giving their lives to save me! Oh God… what have I done? Why didn't I believe you? No! Andrew and Kiari are risking their lives for me? Why? I'm not worth it…Diane… I'll give you one more chance, but you'll never be forgiven._

"Do you realize what Andrew is putting on the line for you, Rina? He's putting up the lives of his Pokemon, his three year old daughter, and his own life to help you. He's going to give his life, and you don't care… I should tell him." Diane said, and began to leave out the door.

"You mean… he's… no! Kiari! Why didn't you tell me!" Rina questioned the Altaria. Kiari turned away and chirped a few times.

"Rina… I'll tell Andrew if you're going through with this. But he said you'll have to leave before we do."

"When are you two leaving?" Rina curiously asked.

"Seven in the evening." Diane answered. _I hope she believes me now. She has to! She just has to… Please!_

"Diane, I'll do it. I'll… I'll give you one more chance." Rina admitted. _If Andrew and Kiari are going to risk their lives to get me to safety… then I will do what they ask. Anything to be away from them, I'll do it. Even if that means… giving Diane one more chance._

"Thank you Rina. I really appreciate it." Diane happily said.

"But you'll never be forgiven." Rina added coldly.

"That's okay with me, Rina. One day, I just may have the chance to be forgiven." Diane answered. With that said she turned to Rina, smiled and left out the door and into the hallway.

_I hope… oh god…_ As soon as Diane walked out, she walked into none other than their father, Lode. He smiled and opened the door to Rina's room. _I pray for you, Rina. Please be careful… I love you._

**The conclusion to Kiari's Friends: Diane the Hopeful**

_I didn't think I could ever understand what I had in store when I decided to adopt both Rina and Diane. First off, was my assistant, friend, and lover, Flucentra. She took to them like they were her immediate family. Even though we both know that they are very interesting children, I never knew that they were so attached to Pokemon._

_I thought after all the little darling had gone through, Rina wouldn't trust Flucentra and me. Obviously, she has, and makes it a point to enjoy our company. I love the little kid a lot, though. She reminds me so much of Tairena when she was her age. I guess it's like that, sometimes. Of course, nothing is funnier than her calling us "Uncle Andrew", and "Auntie Flu". Rina however, gets along great with Pokemon, and I've actually taught her how to battle. Of course, I won't teach her too much, just the basics and types._

_Diane has interests in breeding Pokemon. It seems she likes to observe and learn about them. Her help is greatly appreciated by the city; especially since she is now one of the leading authorities on Pokemon Natures. And she's sixteen years old! Man, she'll be an excellent professor one day! After a few months, I had decided to let them become full-time assistants and let them help out here. I intentionally wanted them to be safe and happy, but their remarkable talents actually make me realize how important they are to me._

_Lode has connections to Team Magma. Delilah has confirmed it after her transfer to Lillycove (with Flucentra's help of course!). She told me about it. He has connections with Maxie, the Leader of Team Magma. This will get ugly if they find my resort here; they may kidnap Flucentra, or worse…Ayane._

_Just when I thought that she'd be fine, things get worse. Actually, thinking about Delilah reminds me of the city's meeting this afternoon. I'd better have a good explanation for not attending. Flucentra would die of worry. I hope she called Delilah and asked if she'd… no, if she'd like to see her niece Ayane. Interesting, Ayane seems to like the receptionist/nurse. And Delilah seems to love Ayane a lot. Then again, who couldn't love the precocious sweetheart of a daughter I have?_

_I had asked Lode where the girls were, he's told me that Diane and Rina have run away and haven't been found. He probably has presumed them dead or something. But then again…Maxie always got the job done. Now I'm worried._

_Not including the newly appointed Pokemon League Champion Steven Stone has called my residence and asked for my formal attendance, and that I bring Kiari and Laizani. If that's the case; I sense a battle, which tells me to get Waverly immediately._

"Uncle Andrew?" he snapped out of his daze. It was Rina's voice. "Uncle? Are you okay?"

I nodded and then responded, "Yeah. I'm just fine."

"Have you seen Ayane?" she asked.

"Not since breakfast." I answered. "Are you going to play nice with her?"

"Yes. I want to play a game with her! She wanted to ride on the Rapidash with me! Okay, I'll go ask Auntie Flu where she is."

"Remember to keep an eye on her." I responded. She giggled and ran towards my townhouse.

"Don't worry, I will!" she shouted back.

_Amazing_, I thought. _She adapted to her new lifestyle very easily. Just under four months ago, she hated almost everyone she knew. Even though she and Ayane don't get along to the way I expected (then again, how does a child get along with new, adopted siblings, huh?)._

_Ayane is the splitting image of her mother. Long, beautiful, lavender hair, a cute face, and this were only difference between them; Ayane has my emerald eyes. I love her so much, she's my pride and joy, even though I have an older daughter, by the name of Tairena, she's nine years old and lives with my divorced wife, Takori. After leaving her, I took my Ari-bond ship Zapdanos, and landed on my birth planet, Earth. It seems I had to explain this to Flucentra as well, at first she didn't believe me. Of course, this is a totally different dimension than the one I was born in. I never knew the land of Pokemon was real…_

_Of course, when she saw Tairena, my daughter and my wings of my Aristoth nature, she accepted what I said as truth and after a while, she fell in love with me. Needless to say, Ayane is the recipient of our feelings. Yes, I do love Flucentra, but I love my daughters more than anything._

While walking towards the city itself, a familiar cry falls from the sky, as he looks up to find Kiari, an Altaria and his best friend. She drops down and joins Andrew at his side, knocking him over.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he yelled. Kiari noticed her friend getting up and took to the air again. She chirped several times and continued in the air. _I got an idea, _he thought.

"Kiari, return!" the Altaria dodged the first two red beams, but the left side of her cloudily wings touched the third beam, sending her back into her Pokeball. _Sorry, but I had to do that, old friend. I know you hate being inside here, but I have to put you in. Laizani and Waverly had to join you as well. My dearest friends, we have to visit someone by the name of Steven Stone. He seemingly requested my personal assistance._

"I wonder what he wants… maybe just a little help." Andrew thought aloud. He threw the purple/pink Pokeball into the air, revealing it contents. He jumped on the back of this Pokemon.

"Waverly, to Evergrande!" he yelled. And off they flew.

_I never ran so fast in my life. I promised Andrew I'd meet him at the aquarium! Dad was crazy! Somehow he managed a date with that receptionist. But it seems he left about an hour ago. I'd better move too. If it means your safety, then the two of us will run away, Rina. I promise that I'll be a better sister for you and a better person in general._

Diane, hair frazzled and gasping for air, is waiting outside the aquarium for Andrew. She looks around closely, but only sees an unusually long line for entry. _This can't be good. What the heck is he thinking? People always stare and look at me, I'm a daughter of an important man in this city! Please hurry... Wait a sec! Those Team Magna dupes! _The reason for her exasperation is the distance she covered running from them. Four men from Magma are frantically searching to see if they can find a runaway 16 year old. _They've been after me since I left the house... I think they know where I am... I need a disguise... but what? _Slightly nervous, Diane hid behind the line, unnoticeable to onlookers.

"Where is she?" one of the goons asked. Probably the leader, with his looks. "That girl couldn't have gotten too far! Search buildings and make sure she doesn't get on the ferry!"

"Sir!" they yelled, and ran off.

Diane quickly moved along with the line, staying low and trying not to draw attention to herself. _I can't be caught! Not when I got a chance to get away! I don't know where it starts, but this can't be good._ Taking a look through the crowd, she saw one the members come towards the line. She quickly ducked lower and stayed behind the line. The member asked a few patrons to see if they have seen Diane, but no one said anything. _Crap! Just stay low, Diane._ She now was in a crouching position. All of a sudden, she heard someone asking the grunt if something was wrong. The grunt mentioned that someone had run away. The man chuckled and said that he saw Diane. It was now a nightmare come true. Her whole body froze. _Oh my God! No! Please don't reveal my position! Where are you, Andrew?_

"I saw just her a ways back. She was heading east, seems like she was really running." the man revealed.

"Thank you!" he was about to run before the man said something.

"Oh, and by the way, you're not going to find her." the man said.

"What- ggguuuuwah!" was heard as he dropped to the ground. The man had his fist in the grunts stomach and quickly moved him to the nearby bench, in a (as best you can put an unconscious person) sitting position. When he returned, he bumped into Diane, revealing her position.

"Oh, sorry, but you scared me. Diane, you can stop hiding now," the man said. "Did you really think I would let them catch you when you need to get out of here?" he asked

"W-w-who are you?" she asked timidly. "Please... don't tell them! I'm begging you!"_ What can I do? This man knows who I am-seriously?_

"It's time to go, Diane." he answered. Diane quickly hugged him and sniffed. "It's not over yet. We still have to get in. There has to be another entrance." At the sight of another grunt, Diane let go and quickly pushed herself away from Andrew. She returned to her crouching position. He whispered 'stay right here' and before she could protest, he quickly moved towards the front. _As soon as they leave, it's a fifty yard sprint to the dock. Hopefully, Rina has already flew off with Kiari at this point._

"Diane, we have no choice. We're going to make a run for it."

"To the docks?" she whispered. "But that's too far!"

"Do you wanna leave or what?"

"Oh alright." she resigned and waited for Andrew.

"On the count of three, you make a straight line for the S.S. Tidal and give them this ticket." Andrew handed her a ticket. "Don't worry about anything else, just get to the ship and get on."

"But what about you?" she asked. Andrew shot her a look that said 'I'll be fine. You get moving.'

"One..." he saw two grunts walking closer to them. He moved his hand toward his belt, which held his poke balls and waited.

"Two..." Diane tensed and quickly and saw where Andrew's hand was. _His pokemon should be able to hold them off long enough! I see then, I'll get moving._ She looked around and saw the fastest route, which seemed to take her through a hedge and some traffic. The grunts noticed their friend and quickly notified the others. He quickly knocked Vibrava's pokeball off his belt and into Diane's lap. "Three!" Diane ran off and towards the dock, holding Vibrava's pokeball.

Andrew quickly turned to the left and stared at the three men. "You want the girl, don't you?"

"How do you know?" one grunt asked.

"She's my fiancee. I can't allow you to get her." Andrew replied coldly.

"Tell us where she is!" the "leader" demanded.

"No." Andrew replied with a smirk.

"That's it! Go, Zubat!" one of the grunts yelled.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Andrew asked.

"I know you have Pokemon!" the leader yelled.

_Hmm... does that mean that I have to fight again? But a three on one is not in my favor. Grovyle isn't strong enough to do that. I'll have to fight them one on one if I plan on getting Diane out of here. Well... here goes! _Andrew chuckled.

"What's do darn funny! We won't lose to you! Wait a sec... it's you! You're the one who beat us last time!" the Zubat trainer said.

"Oh my... and me without my Altaria and Vibrava... I guess you know what I have left, or do you?" Andrew bluffed.

"Send out that Grovyle!" the leader yelled.

"Your wish is my command." Andrew smiled and let out his pokemon.

"What the-" the leader said.

"Laizani, Mist!" a think fog enveloped the area, drawing attention to the area. "Return!" he quickly returned his pokemon and ran off toward the docks. _I hope she got there! I'm not stalling any longer! _As he ran, he found Diane almost entering the ship, as he ran up to the ticket inspector. Andrew quickly handed him his ticket as he ran past, caught up with Diane, and then ten minutes later, the ship set sail for it's destination, Lillycove City.

"Diane, have you seen Andrew?" Flucentra asked. "He's usually back home by now." The lavender haired woman paced the kitchen worriedly.

"Auntie, calm down." Diane answered. "If Uncle isn't here now, they there's a good reason for it. He always has a good reason for things, even the smallest little detail."

"But Kiari, Waverly, and Laizani are gone, too!" Diane blanched at the realization of that statement.

_So… he took his three of his strongest Pokemon with him. Maybe he wanted to go training. I don't see… wait a second. What would he be doing with his Lapras, Dragonite, and Altaria? He never carries all three together. He told me once that if he did, he was going to Evergrande. Was he going to face the Elite Four?_

"I… I don't know what to say, auntie. But you have to be at the meeting today in his place." Diane answered. _I felt miserable lying to her, but I had to. I noticed this morning he was more absent than usual. He went about his normal routine and helped some of the neighborhood children raise their Pokemon; went to the lake and asked Waverly to come with him. Laizani got jealous, and asked to come. If Kiari didn't come back, then that makes she's left with him as well. Please don't get hurt, Andrew. I… I hope one day, I could really tell you how I really feel about you. How much I would love to be in your arms, to be protected. But you have two children by different mothers already. Maybe one day I can meet you eldest daughter, Tairena…and Ayane is such a good girl, even though she gets fussy at times._

"Oh boy… Ayane's crying again…" Flucentra sighed.

"I'll handle her. You finish making lunch." Diane quickly replied. "And Auntie?"

"Hmm?"

"Uncle Andrew is just fine. He's probably training or something. You how he gets sometimes, he still has to protect us from kidnappers and poachers." Diane offered.

"I guess your right." Flucentra halfheartedly answered. _Of course, I think something is going to happen. And I hate my instincts… including the fact that I am usually correct. I fear for this world. Andrew and I have seen a little too much action recently._

_Mommy? Are you sad? _it was Ayane's link reestablishing.

_Not at all, sweetie. Diane will be with you soon, lunch is almost ready. I see you've been practicing your powers. _Flucentra answered.

_When do we tell Dad? _her daughter asked.

_I don't know, little one. Just don't tell him until I give the okay_. Flucentra answered.

_Okay, love you Mommy! _

_I love you too, Ayane. _

Moments later, Diane returned with Ayane walking beside her. Ayane jumped out and flew into hear seat, awaiting her food. And the three of them ate.

"Auntie, I have a personal question."

"What is it, Diane?"

"I must know… how did you meet him?"

"Well… let's sit down. I think I owe this to you and Ayane."

"It's funny, isn't it, Calina? Here I am, living with a very nice guy and his girlfriend and their daughter, and they accepted us like it was no problem." Rina sighed as she walked through Andrew's ranch. Calina stayed nearby her trainer and mewed a couple times.

"What do you think about staying here, Calina?" she asked.

"_Rina, I think it's not such a bad idea. But are you staying?"_

"Probably not, Calina." She smiled and then ran towards the forest section of the ranch.

"_Why not? Are you thinking about becoming a trainer like Andrew?" _Calina chased after her.

"I haven't thought about that. But you could help me, right?"

"_Maybe we can ask around."_ Calina ran over to the forest and sat down.

"So… where are we going, Calina?"

"_To see two of Andrew's strongest Pokemon; to see the Pokemon who won him a championship at the Elite Four two years ago. They'd teach me a thing or two and you how to handle Pokemon. Besides, two of the six strongest in the world have been looking to teach."_

"Wow… I can't wait. Who are they?"

"_Their names are Leafion and Jacquie." _Calina answered.

"You mean…?"

"_Yes, now follow me!_" Calina yelled as she and Rina ran into the forest.


End file.
